The JULE in the Ruff
by Zachary Hendges
Summary: Team RWBY isn't the only noteworthy team at Beacon Academy, join team JULE as they get in to all sorts of shenanigans, and as secrets unveil themselves find the darker hell that lies in their leader's past
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the interwebs I am here with a rwby OC fanfic enjoy**

* * *

Location:Vail, Time:The fall of Beacon

A body lays on the ground buildings burn around him as the jade green trench coat he wears slowly turns red from the gash in his side, his main weapon the 4'3" metallic green single edged buster style gunblade lies three feet away. He knows that if he dosen't move he will die so he slowly drags himself across the cold pavement the wolf ears that mark him as a Faunus twitch at the sound of his metal shin armor scrapping on the concrete, his left arm drags limply behind him as the myriad of new wounds that litter the limb cause yet another trail of blood to follow him as he moves. As he reaches his weapon he looks at the body next to him the only recognizable fracture is the still burning black and purple scarf that it wears. He hears a growling from the three Beowulf that are slowly creeping closer like predators toying with their prey, knowing he will probably die here he forces himself to his feet using his weapon as a crutch he reaches into his coat an pull out the last of his secondary weapons a silver handgun with a hand guard that doubled as a bayonet, the engraved initials O,G stand out in olive green, it was the only weapon he carried that he didn't make, it was his father's weapon. Aiming it at one of the Grimm and pulling the trigger the round blowing half of the beast's head off not only causing the other too to tense but the noise causes four more Beowolves to arrive, the man looks at his odds and decides his fate, if he was going to die in the ruins of vail and beacon he would die on his feet, steeling himself he looks at the Grimm moving his black hair out of his face the green streak two shades darker from dirt and bleeding above his right eye he says what could be his last words, "I am Jain Conifer Green, former White Fang member, and a second year student at Beacon Academy, I no longer fear death but wish for it..." one of the Beowolves lunges forward only to be beheaded by the weapon in Jains hand, "now ask yourselves this, Are you as willing to Die as I am."

* * *

The sky is dark, burning home, a small six year old wolf Faunus crying alone as the dead bodies of his family burn to ashes along with his home, a kind white haired man with gold eyes and a cane holding the child as he walks away from the burning cabin.

Location: Beacon academy, Time: a year and a half BFoB. (before fall of beacon)

Jain wakes up from the nightmare in his new dorm with most of his team still sleeping the only one missing was his partner, checking the time on his scroll for the time and seeing that it was almost midnight, his ears twitch under his wig as he sighs and gets dressed in his casual cloths the black sleeveless shirt that showed off his arms both of which had numerous scars, his long black gloves with green knuckles, his dark green combat pants tucked into his calf high boots with metal segmented shin guards grabbing his weapon Jade Blossom in it's compact form which looked like a green metal suitcase and attached it to it's latch point in the back of his wast. Deciding to leave his coat he leaves the dorm room and heads to the one place he knows his partner would be.

Jain enters the training arena to see his partner and the L of team JULE, the Atleasean spartan Leodas Bronze in full bronze armor fighting training robots his red cape moving fluidly as he moves his sword and shield in perfect rhythm, smashing his shield into one of them as he slashes at another with his sword stoping only to look at Jain before jumping back in.

"You know you should be in bed sleeping," Jain says to his partner.

Leodas stops training and takes off his helmet turning to Jain "I came for some training, I was sloppy during initiation and almost got you killed, and as my partner I can't have you dyeing before our first day."

"First off you did fine, second it was my fault for pissing off that Geist, how was I to know that it was going to become a giant rock golem, third I'm not just your partner anymore I'm also your leader, meaning I have to make sure you are ready for the day. Meaning you need your sleep, how would I look as a leader if on our first day of school one of my team mates was sleeping during class. That and I really don't want Glinda on my ass."

Leodas nods seeing his leader's logic, "but wait why are you up? When I got up to train you were still sleeping."

"I had a bad dream that brought up some painful memories and I needed to clear my head, but enough about me get, lets get back to the dorm before Gilda finds us."

"You find I already have Mr. Green," Gilda says from behind Jain clipboard in hand and a face that could scare even the bravest of men on her face,"I will let this slide this once but if i find you out pats curfew again you will be disciplined, am I understood."

"Yes ma'am, of course ma'am," the two students say in unison before they start to head back to their dorm only for Jain to be stoped by Gilda. "Mr. Green I was actually on my way to get you, professor Ospin wold like a word with you."

"Me really, at this hour? When we should be sleeping?"

"Yes, while i would rather you see him in the morning before your first hour classes, he was quite persistent that you should speak with him now."

Jain looks at Glinda then to Leodas, "head back to the dorm and get som sleep I'll be there when I'm done."

Leodas nods and continues leaving Jain and Glinda to head towards the headmaster's office in silence until the reached the elevator when Jain broke the quiet, "any idea why he wants to see me?"

"No i do not."

"Ok, got any preferences on cafeteria food?"

"Mr. Green as much as I admire your attempts at small talk I have better things to think about."

"Ok," was his only response as he scratched three parallel diagonal scares on his right shoulder.

"And I recommend the lasagna."

Before Jain could comment the elevator doors open reveling Ozpin's office, Jain and Glinda stepped out of the elevator and over to the desk where Ozpin sat looking at the footage from initiation more importantly the footage of team JULE as all four fought a Geist in the middle of the forest.

"Mr. Green please have a seat," Ozpin gestured to a seat opposing him without looking up from the screen, "Glinda if we could have some privacy."

Glinda nods and leaves as Jain sits down.

Ozpin turned the screen off and looked at Jain crossing his hands in front of his face, "Jain do you know why I have called you to my office?"

"Not really, my guess was that it was because you figured out that I'm three years older then the rest of my classmates and decided to kick me out."

"No it's not that, in fact i know your true age the moment I saw you," Ozpin leans forward looking Jain in the eyes, "why do you wear the wig Jain?"

Jain sighs looking back at Ozpin his face becoming less joking and more serious as he takes off the wig exposing his wolf ears to the open air, "because unlike normal people I don't get respect without it."

"Is that what you thought when you wore the mask you keep in coat pocket."

Jain freezes at this looking at Ozpin with a look of shock, "how..?"

"How did I know you were in the White Fang?" Ozpin finishes jain's question before sighing and leaning back in his chair, I know because i have been keeping an eye on you,"

"Why?"

"Because of this," Ozpin opens a drawer and pulls out a letter and slides it across the desk to Jain who grabs it and opens it reading it, "that is a letter from your father asking me to look after you in the case of his passing, and i have from the moment I carried you from your burning home fourteen years ago till now I..."

"THEN WHY DID I END UP IN A FUCKING ORPHANAGE!" Jain yelled slamming his hands on the desk standing up letter in his clenched fist and eyes tearing up, "I ended up in that hell hole that left me and the other Faunus kids beaten and half starved, and another question, if you where 'watching over me' then why when I ran away from said orphanage did you not help by getting me off the fucking street!" Jain was pacing the room now, "and why when I decided to join the White Fang did you to stop me!"

"Jain calm down, you may not understand it but i was caring for you the orphanage was because I old not care for you on my own, while you where on the streets wasn't it odd that you always had money for food, warm clothes, and people who welcomed you with open arms in the winter, child i have always been pulling strings behind the scenes to help you, and now i have one final thing to give you, a final gift from your father," Ozpin pulls a weapon from his desk and slides it across his desk.

The weapon was a handgun that had a mother of pearl Handel that had been tinged gray my fire, the metal was silver and had recently seen a polishing wheel, it had a blade that started under the barrel and ended under the fingers leaving enough room to easily reload, on one side the initials O.G where engraved into the blade.

"Oliver Green was one of my best teachers and a close friend, and I am sorry if i brought up any painful memories but i want you to know that you will always have people to talk to, not just me, you have your team, that being said you should get back to your dorm it is late and you first day is tomorrow," Ozpin gives a hopefully smile as he looks at Jain who was looking at the gun.

"I under stand," jain looks at Ozpin, "thank you for everything."

"Your welcome."

Jain made his way back to his dorm room only to find the lights on and his team awake.

"What did he want?" The U of team JULE and their resident wild girl raised by wolves, Ulya Vermilion asked her brown unkept hair even messier than usual.

"Personal matters."

The other girl in the room and the E of JULE, Elisha Cerulean a yong girl with gold highlighted brown hair her left eye began to speak up, "do you ant to talk abou..."

"I have a question, Why dose Jain have dog ears?" Ulya interrupted.

Jain face palmed, he had left his wig in Ozpin's office.

* * *

 **And there you have it the first chapter. As usual comment, critique, and give me som feedback**

 **stay swifty my friends**

 **Z-man out**


	2. Chapter 2

Location: city of vail. Time: two weeks after initiation

Jain was walking through the streets of vail with Leodas and two other students of a different team, one was a fellow wolf Faunus named Shade, her black tail that matched her hair waging slowly as she walked, she wore a white unbuttoned coat that extended just past her waste over a black tank top half tucked into her grey pants, a large great sword straped to her back, the other was a dark skined deer faunus named Lily she had a white and purple scarf tried around her neck a white single strap top that showed off her midriff and a purple skirt her thigh high purple boots could not hide the sound of servos coming from her right leg as she walked, despite being up for most of the day the look on her face was that of someone who had just woke up as she drank coffee from the travel cup she carried, in her other hand she held a metal suit case. As they walk telling story's of their personal achievements Jain saw a flyer on a telephone pole walking over jain pulls it off and turns to the rest of the group showing the flyer on it was a single person three wheeled vehicle with two wheels in the front and one in the rear.

"Guys, the new HXP road master is out and they are giving one out to anyone who can win a fighting competition."

Leodas spoke up, "wouldn't we have an unfair advantage."

"Looks like fun to me and hell there might be people there that could actually be a challenge," Shade added her thoughts as she smiled showing off a set of pointed teeth.

Jain stuffs the flyer into his coat pocket, "Then it's decided we're going to kick some asses"

* * *

Location: vail fighting contest

Leodas and Lilly headed for the seats while Jain and Shade walk over to the signup table, upon getting to their seats Leodas looks to lily who was dozing off, "so how do you know Jain? He speaks fondly of you so i know you two have some kind of past."

Lily sighs as she drinks her coffee, "we grew up together, he's like an older brother to me."

"Well looks like he's the first match."

As Leodas say this jain walks into the caged fighting ring without his coat and weapons, cracking his knuckles and looking at his opponent a 7 foot tall mass of muscle with a grin.

"wow you're a big fella ain't ya."

His opponent returns the grin showing off his missing teeth, "you like to talk, well so dose my fist."

the man throws a hard right straight aimed for Jains face the impact causing him to slide back a few feet and fall on his ass and causing him to let out a wheeze, "he hits like a truck," a mischievous grin grasses Jain's face "this'll be fun."

Jain gets up and cracks his neck before running forward and slamming his fists into the man one fist after the other giving a brief pause in order to give his opponent a chance to strike before dodging around him and kicking the larger man to the ground and knocking him out cold.

"Not to self, not using my aura could lead to injuries while fighting. I think I broke my finger," Jain says as he walks out of the ring. The rest of the tournament went by like a blur many fought and most lost shade lost the semi finales to a young blond girl with purple eyes, and now it was jain and the young woman. They both enter the ring with smiles on their faces.

Jain is the first to speak, "and what's your name?"

"Oh I have many names," the bell signaling the start of the match sounds and the girl darts forward punching Jain in the face and catching him off guard and sending him flying to the ground, "but you can call me Sir."

Jain gets off the ground and looks at the young woman, "well Mrs. Sir my name is Jain and you have one hell of a punch, that i for one don't want to be on the receiving end of, so I'll end this quickly."

Jain darts forward and throws a punch only for it to be caught by the girl and to be once again decked in the face, thinking fast he changes his footing and begins throwing punch after punch only to have them returned with even more force, it wasn't until about half way through the fight that he notes he was using his semblance and matching his opponent's strength but the thing that scared him was the fact that when ever he landed a soled hit on the girl his semblance caused his strength to double. Pushing the frightening thought to the back of his mind he continues the surprisingly even fight. The onslaught of punches and kicks that the two dealt to each other became sludge she as the two began to wear the other out until they both took a step back exhausted.

"Wow, you're, nothing like, the other guys, in the tournament," jain managed to get out between pants.

"Same could be said for you, I was sure that last one was going to take you out," the girl says breathing heavily, "but I'm going to end this with this next hit."

Jain just nods before readying himself as they both take a step forward and deliver a double counter cross to each other's face, both stager back swaying from side to side before the girl falls to the floor seemingly unconscious, the audience cheers as Jain throws his arms into the air, becomes unbalanced and falls on his face knocking himself out.

* * *

When jain came to, he was greeted by a feeling of intense pain coming from his right cheek, looking around he found he was on a medical cot, the blond girl laying on a different cot next to him seeing his friends he said the first thing that came to mind, "did anyone get the plate of the truck that hit me."

"Jain's up," shade was the first to comment as she looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" Leodas asked stepping forward and handing Jain an ice pack which he gratefully took and placed on his cheek.

"Like i got into a fight with an urea and decided to only use my face," jain looks at the blonde, "any Idea who she is?"

"Her name is Yang, and from the fact that she actually knew how to fight and had an aura, my guess is she's a student at one of the first step combat schools, most likely Signal," Leodas spoke getting professional as he gave his leader the information he had gathered.

"I had the same thought and the funny thing is, i think we have similar semblances, when we were fighting i noticed that each time i hit her she seemed to hit back even harder."

Leodas thought about that and nodded, "anyway we should get going, we have classes tomorrow and you have that leader class that starts tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah, i get it, wait what about the prize?"

"It will be delivered to Beacon Academy student garage in two days, don't worry, I made sure it will be in green."

"Oh thanks," jain stands up and picks up his belongings before turning once more to Yang, "should we leave her here or..?"

Shade answers his question as she carries a sleeping lily who had run out of coffee in the middle of the competition, "don't worry they already called her father, she'll be taken care of."

"Oh ok then," jain turns and heads out the door, and heads back towards Beacon.

* * *

Location: Team JULE dorm rooms

Jain layer on his bed plucking the strings of his mandolin as the rest of his team did their own thing, Leodas sat at the desk going over different combat strategies while simultaneously reading a action novel, Ulya laid on her bed taking a afternoon nap, and Elesha watched the news. They minded their own business until Jain picked up something on the news.

"Another grisly murder last night from the Faunus killer as four more body were found in an alleyway in Vale, police have issued a curfew of nine o'clock for anyone who is not a huntsman, in other more uplifting news..."

Jain sat on his bed looking with the same horrified face that Elisha wore, only they wore it for different reasons, Elisha wore it because someone would do that to another person, but as Jain looked at the screen a single thought kept going through his head, 'he's back, and he's found me.'

* * *

 **Dun dun dun, cliffhanger but more importantly a hint to the overarching story that will unveil itself as the story progresses.**

 **anyway hope you enjoyed and as usual Stay swifty my friends**

 **z-man out**


End file.
